Specialized: A Warriors Parody
by Elmie
Summary: Specialpaw - the daughter of beautiful Beautybreeze and deadly Deathtalon - is a very special cat indeed. StarClan has chosen a wonderful destiny for her, and she has been gifted with incredible powers. Throughout an epic journey of new friendships, lost loves and strange prophecies, will Specialpaw be able to save SpecialClan from evil? *SPOILER ALERT: She probably will.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, I wouldn't be writing weird parodies of my own novels.  
**

* * *

**Prologue: 3rd Time's The Charm**

It was a dark and stormy night, and lightning forked it's way across the sky as thunder boomed in the distance. Deep in the center of a forest in the center of an island lived four Clans of wild cats: SparkleClan, SpecialClan, SuperClan and SecretClan. On this night, a beautiful SpecialClan she-cat was giving birth to her first litter of kits.

Her name was Beautybreeze, and she was the most beautiful cat anyone had ever seen. Her violet eyes shone like diamonds, and her shiny, sleek fur glowed brighter than stars. She was also one of the kindest cats anyone had ever known. She always cared for other cats and hunted for the clan, never wasting time to sleep or hunt for herself.

Her mate and the father of her unborn kits was Deathtalon. He was very much the opposite of Beautybreeze; Deathtalon was ugly and scarred all over his big brown body. Both of his ears were ripped, and his tail had been ripped off in a fight many moons ago. His eyes were pure black and lifeless, and they scared most other cats away. He was a solemn cat who did not care about any anyone else - except Beautybreeze of course - and he never helped others.

These differences did not make a difference in how much they loved each other. Beautybreeze would give her life to be with Deathtalon, and Deathtalon would kill another cat just to be with her (actually, he would kill a cat for a lot of reasons).

On this dark and stormy night, Beautybreeze lay down in the nursery and began her kitting. The SpecialClan medicine cat, Wondermoon, sat by her side. Deathtalon stood in the corner watching. Wondermoon whispered words of encouragement to Beautybreeze, who was still looking as beautiful as ever.

"You can do it, Beautybreeze," she said. "These kits will be beautiful."

Before long, one tiny kit popped out. Wondermoon began to lick furiously, but something was wrong. No noise escaped her tiny jaws.

The medicine cat let out a great yowl of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Beautybreeze. This kit is dead," she muttered as a single tear slid down her face. The kit looked just like Beautybreeze, she even had the same violet eyes. It was a shame that she would not grow up and have more beautiful kits of her own.

Beautybreeze did not hear the medicine cat. She was too busy continuing with her kitting. In a heartbeat, a second kit popped out. This kit looked just like Deathtalon - it even had battle scars and pure black eyes.

Wondermoon jumped when she first saw the kit. It scared her, and she was reluctant to lick this one. It was horrendously ugly, but she licked it's fur anyway.

This kit also remained lifeless, but no yowl of sorrow escaped Wondermoon's jaws. _Oh well_, she thought, _it was ugly anyways._

Wondermoon looked at Beautybreeze. Her kitting appeared to be over. "I'm sorry. Both of your kits are stillborn," Wondermoon whispered.

"No!" Beautybreeze exclaimed. "I-I feel something! There's another kit!"

Wondermoon's eyes widened in shock. Another kit! All hope was not lost; Beautybreeze might still pass her beautiful traits on to this last kitten.

"You can do it!" Wondermoon meowed. "You're doing great!"

A great ripple passed over Beautybreeze's body. She began coughing. "I don't.. I can't..." She tried to speak, but her voice was fading away. Wondermoon's heart raced, and she leaned in closer to hear what the dying queen was saying.

"_I'm dying_," she gasped.

Wondermoon let out a second yowl of sorrow. "No! You're the most beautiful cat in the forest! You can't die, Beautybreeze!"

But she died anyway. Beautybreeze set her head on the floor of the nursery and her breathing slowed. Her eyelids began to fall, and as soon as they closed completely, her last kit popped out and gave a tiny squeal.

Wondermoon stared at the pitiful little thing. It was smaller than the last two, but it's eyes were a pretty blue color. She wasn't beautiful like her mother, and she wasn't hideous like her father. In fact, she was very average. Wondermoon bent down and licked the kit's black fur to warm her up.

She looked to the corner of the nursery where Deathtalon had been watching. His dark, expressionless eyes stared at her from the shadows.

"Deathtalon," Wondermoon said. "This is your only kit. You should name her now."

"No," rumbled the solemn tomcat. "I will not name something that killed my mate. She will be known as Kit. When she is an apprentice, she will be called Paw."

"What about when she is a warrior?"

"She will have no name."

A silence filled the air, and Wondermoon thought for a moment. "No," she decided. "That won't do. This kit is too special to have no name. She will be called Specialkit."

As soon as she said the name, Specialkit gave a loud mewl, as if it was meant to be.

Deathtalon growled, "Alright, fine. But how will she eat?"

"She does not need mother's milk; StarClan will feed her power, and she will stay alive."

Deathtalon suddenly looked very angry, and he flattened his ears to his head. "How do you know this? How can you tell she is special?"

Wondermoon gave him a mysterious smile. "I'm a medicine cat, Deathtalon. I just know these things. It's in my blood."

Specialkit gave one more loud squeal, and a flash of lightning danced across the sky.

* * *

**SpecialClan:**

**Leader**: Starstar - Yellow tabby she-cat with eyes like stars.

**Deputy**: Deathtalon - Scary looking brown tabby tom. He has pure black eyes and many scars.

**Medicine** **Cat**: Wondermoon - Mysterious white she-cat with one blue and one green eye. She glows like the moon.

**Warriors**:

Rumblebelly - Very fat brown tomcat who has amber eyes. He is always hungry.

Rainstorm - Gray tom with gray eyes. (He suffers from depression)

Beautybreeze - The forest's most beautiful cat. Ever. She has shiny fur and violet eyes.

Watermelonpelt - A very round green tabby she-cat. Pink eyes. She bleeds watermelon juice.

Birdwing - Pure black she-cat with feathery wings emerging from her back. She has amber eyes and she can fly.

Silentsong - A white tomcat with amber eyes. He's mute, so he never talks.

Smallevil - A small, annoying tomcat. He follows Deathtalon around.

Dirtstripe - A smelly tomcat.

Grasshopper - A long-legged brown tomcat.

Honeymoon - A she-cat who falls in love easily. Honey-colored fur.

Thunderbolt - A heroic yellow tomcat who likes to save the day.

**Apprentices**:

Specialpaw - Black she-cat with blue eyes. She is special.

Butterpaw - A butter-colored tomcat with amber eyes. He's slippery like butter.

Rainbowpaw - A calico she-cat with rainbow eyes. She loves colors.

Cyclopspaw - An orange tomcat with one green eye in the middle of his face.

Gentlepaw - A very gentle tortoiseshell she-cat. She has soft green eyes, and she is gentle and kind.

**Elders**:

Oldface - An incredibly old, smelly cat. No one is sure what gender it is. It's too old to tell. No one knows it's eye color because there are too many wrinkles covering it's eyes.

Sourheart - A mean spirited gray she-cat with green eyes. She is cranky from old age and soreness.

* * *

**AN: This is the first thing I've ever tried to post on this website. Usually I just read stories on here, but I was getting really annoyed with the quality of Warriors fanfics. They've all become so...bad.**

**So, I wrote this in frustration. I was also just really bored.**

**But if you did like it (or even if you didn't), please leave me a review and tell me your opinions. Or not. It's up to you.**


	2. Chapter 1: Specialpaw of SpecialClan

**AN: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed! It really means a lot to me, and I'm glad I could make some people laugh :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Specialpaw of SpecialClan**

Specialpaw opened her eyes and yawned. Conveniently for the story, six moons had passed since her birth and she was now an apprentice. She stood up and gave her fur a shake. Dappled sunlight was reaching into the apprentice's den, and Specialpaw could tell it was going to be a fabulous day. She looked around her.

All the other apprentices were still sleeping. Butterpaw, the buttery tom, was looking melty in a patch of sunlight. Gentlepaw was curled around her moss nest, snuggling with it. Cyclopspaw was in a corner of the den with his eye shut. Even peppy Rainbowpaw was still asleep.

Specialpaw gave a sigh. _Oh well_, she thought. _I guess I'll find someone else to talk to_. She stretched her limbs one at a time before exiting the den.

The sight of SpecialClan's camp was something Specialpaw never got tired of looking at. It was perfectly beautiful and amazingly stunning. The camp was built in a magnificent stone hollow with steep sides. Growing out of the stone were jagged crystals and smooth gemstones of every color imaginable, and when sunlight hit one of the stones, the entire camp would be illuminated in a sparkling show of rainbow lights.

Running through the center of the huge hollow was a river of perfectly clear water, which the cats used for drinking and fishing. It ran into the camp through a glistening waterfall, and if you stood near the edge of the water and looked in, you could see shiny gold sand covering the bottom of the riverbed. On both sides of the river (they called it the Specialriver), bright green, soft grass stretched over the ground and blanketed the entire floor of the camp.

While glancing around the dazzling camp, Specialpaw spotted Wondermoon sitting outside her den. _Perfect!_ she thought. _There are some things I'd like to ask Wondermoon._ From the moment Specialpaw had become an apprentice, she'd had some deep, important questions nagging at her. Since Wondermoon was the almighty medicine cat, she was the perfect cat to talk to.

"Wondermoon!" She dashed over to the medicine cat, calling out her name.

"Yes?" Wondermoon blinked her mismatched eyes and stared at Specialpaw.

"Well," Specialpaw began. "I'd like to talk to you." Suddenly Specialpaw felt nervous. She'd never spoken to the almighty medicine cat before.

"Alright." She whisked her tail over the ground, inviting Specialpaw to sit down.

She took a seat next to the glowing, moon-colored she-cat and sighed. "I was just wondering...why do other cats think I'm special?" It started with that simple question, but soon words were flowing out. "I'm nothing special. I'm not beautiful like my mother was, I can't fly like Birdwing can, and I'm not even heroic like Thunderbolt. I'm just so boring. My blood isn't even delicious like Watermelonpelt's is. The only thing that's good about me is the fact that I'm humble." She paused, then to sum it all up she said, "In my opinion, there's nothing special about me at all."

Wondermoon looked thoughtful for a moment. "Darling," she meowed, "no one asked for your opinion. Besides, you're the main character of this story. You have to be special."

Specialpaw sighed. "Well maybe I don't want to be special. I just want to be like all the other cats. Why can't I even have a mentor?"

"No other cats are important enough to train you."

Before Specialpaw could think of a reply, SpecialClan's leader Starstar stepped out into the sunlight. She glistened brighter than the rainbow gems around her as she climbed the side of the hollow. She stopped when she reached a ledge.

After clearing her throat, she yowled, "I, Starstar, leader of SpecialClan, do hereby announce a very special SpecialClan meeting. If you believe yourself to be worthy enough, or if you can catch your own prey, please gather your humble bodies beneath the Leader's Ledge and listen to my words."

Cats began to crawl out of their dens, blinking sleep out of their eyes. From the apprentice's den, Butterpaw, Cyclopspaw and Rainbowpaw slunk out. Gentlepaw tiptoed out behind them, and the four of them sat down under the Leader's Ledge. Specialpaw joined them.

"Hi," whispered Butterpaw. He rubbed his head against her in greeting. _Gross_, Specialpaw thought. Her fur was now greasy with butter.

Starstar cleared her throat for a second time. "I have terribly tragic news. This news will shock you, and scare you, and it may just break your heart. I'm almost too ashamed to tell this to my Clan, but I'm afraid I must do so, because it is my duty as leader." She paused dramatically, then delivered the news in one breath. "The great and mighty SpecialClan has a traitor in its midst."

Shocked and outraged yowls sounded from the crowd below. Specialpaw's heart raced. A traitor? How was that even possible? She had always thought her Clan was too perfect for anything to go wrong.

From the other side of Butterpaw, Specialpaw heard something give a frightened squeal. She turned to see Gentlepaw trembling in fear.

"D-D-Did you guys h-hear that?" Gentlepaw stuttered. "There's a t-t-traitor."

Rainbowpaw laughed at her sister. "Oh, don't act so scared! I'm sure the traitor only wants to kill the leader. Not us!" She gave Gentlepaw a smile, probably trying to cheer her up.

Starstar cleared her throat again, calming down the crowd. "I know, I am shocked too. But do not fear, I'm sure a brave and noble cat will get to the bottom of this mystery," she said.

A few tail-lengths in front of Specialpaw, Thunderbolt leaped to his paws and puffed his yellow chest out. "I humbly accept this challenge!" he announced. Without another word, the heroic tomcat sped out of the SpecialClan camp, off to save the day.

With that, Starstar retreated back to her den and the cats below her began to scatter.

"Well," Specialpaw said to her friends, "I guess that's taken care of. Thunderbolt always saves us from danger." The other apprentice's nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Cyclopspaw asked with a blink of his large eye.

"Maybe we should play with a moss-ball," suggested Gentlepaw.

Butterpaw snorted. "A moss-ball? We aren't kits anymore Gentlepaw. We're apprentices, which means we have to go on an adventure and get ourselves into a dangerous situation."

Rainbowpaw's beautiful rainbow-colored eyes widened. "That's perfect!" she shouted. "I love adventures! I love everything!"

Specialpaw wasn't so sure. "Don't we have apprentice duties or something like that?"

Cyclopspaw rolled his eye at her. "Don't be such a furball, Specialpaw. We never _actually_ do those."

"So it's decided then!" announced Butterpaw. "We'll go on an adventure!"

The five apprentices crossed the grassy clearing and made their way for the entrance to camp. _How exciting!_ thought Specialpaw. _My first apprentice adventure!_ She had heard stories of apprentices breaking the Warrior Code and getting into trouble, and she was eager to finally do the same.

When the apprentices reached the steep slope out of camp, they looked around to make sure no other cats would see them leave. Rumblebelly, who was supposed to be on guard duty, was too busy eating the freshkill pile to notice anything. They had a perfect chance to escape. One at a time, the cats darted out of the camp entrance and into SpecialClan's forest territory.

Specialpaw took a deep breath, relishing in the delicious scents of the forest. She could smell everything! All the rotting wood and leaves, all the mud, and all the fungi and mold. She could even smell the dirt left by forest animals. But then she smelled something else. _What is that?_ she asked herself. She scented the air again. It was a sweet smell, sort of like honey.

"Hey guys," she asked. "Do you smell that honey scent?"

"Honey scent? I can only smell the forest," said Cyclopspaw.

Rainbowpaw gasped. "A scent only you can smell? Do you know what this means, Specialpaw?"

"No."

"It means you have special scenting powers!" Rainbowpaw smiled brightly. "It also means we have an adventure! Lead us to this scent!"

Specialpaw felt her jaw drop open. Special powers? _So I am special after all._ Her whiskers drooped in disappointment. _I guess I'll never be normal._ Even with special powers, she still had a desire to be like all the other cats.

"Okay! Follow me!" she said, trying to hide her sadness. With another sniff of the air, she led them away from SpecialClan's camp and towards the honey scent.

After what felt like hours of roaming through the forest, the honey scent was so close that Specialpaw thought she might choke on it. It filled her nostrils and clogged her throat, leaving her with a light-headed feeling. "Do you guys smell it now?" she asked. The other apprentices nodded.

"It's so gross!" said Butterpaw, wrinkling his nose.

"No it isn't!" argued Rainbowpaw. "It smells beautiful! I love it!"

"Wait, be quite!" whispered Specialpaw. "I hear something." Specialpaw pricked her ears up and listened. The sound of loud purring was coming from the other side of a clump of bushes, and someone was muttering something. It sounded like two cats. Cautiously, she poked her head through the bush to get a view of the other side. Her friends did the same.

In a clearing on the other side, two cats were purring to each other and rubbing their heads together in affection. Specialpaw's eyes widened when she realized one of the cats was the SpecialClan warrior, Honeymoon. _I guess that explains the honey smell_ (Honeymoon was known to sometimes smell like honey). She looked at her friends, and they appeared to be just as shocked. Who was the cat Honeymoon was with? He didn't look like a SpecialClan warrior.

The cats pulled their heads back out of the bushes and stared at each other with wide eyes.

"What is Honeymoon doing?" whispered Butterpaw in a shocked voice.

"I thought her mate was Grasshopper!" added Rainbowpaw.

Cyclopspaw looked at Rainbowpaw, confused. "Grasshopper? I thought her mate was Silentsong."

A dreamy look passed over Gentlepaw's face. "It doesn't matter who her mate is," she whispered. "The important thing is that she's in love! It's so romantic. I hope I fall in love one day." She gave a hopeful glance at Cyclopspaw, but the one-eyed apprentice payed no attention.

"Who was that tom she was with?" asked Specialpaw. "He didn't look familiar."

"I bet he's a SuperClan warrior!" hissed Butterpaw. "We're near their border."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden angry yowl from the other side of the bushes. "Who's there?" shouted a deep voice.

Panic washed over Specialpaw and her heartbeat raced. What if the warrior captured them and kept them as prisoners? Her fur prickled in fear. "Run!" she shrieked.

In a flash, the five apprentice's darted off through the forest. Specialpaw was in the lead, and the other four followed close behind her. They skidded around trees, leaped over fallen logs, and dashed through the undergrowth. Too afraid to look back, Specialpaw kept her eyes ahead of her and continued forward. She didn't stop until her legs ached.

"Okay," Specialpaw panted. "I think we lost him." She turned around to see Cyclopspaw, Gentlepaw, and Rainbowpaw. They looked exhausted too. Then she realized something. "Oh no! Where's Butterpaw?" she shouted.

"He slipped and fell awhile ago," said Cyclopspaw.

_Oh yeah, I forgot he slips a lot_, thought Specialpaw. "He'll probably be okay. We can look for him later." She sat down. "Right now, we should rest. Then we should look for the way back to camp."

Cyclopspaw and Gentlepaw sat down next to her and nodded their agreement, but Rainbowpaw seemed to be distracted by something. The calico she-cat was staring at the prickly undergrowth around a tree. Without saying a word, she stood up and walked over to the undergrowth. She almost looked hypnotized.

"What's wrong?" asked Specialpaw. Rainbowpaw still stared at the undergrowth. Specialpaw stood up, and began to slowly inch her way towards Rainbowpaw. Gentlepaw and Cyclopspaw followed.

"A-Are you okay?" asked Gentlepaw. No answer.

When the three other apprentices reached the undergrowth, terrified screeches instantly escaped their jaws. Gentlepaw's eyes rolled back and she fainted, falling on her side.

Lying dead in the ferns and bracken was the body of the heroic Thunderbolt. A deep wound was slashed across his side, and his eyes were still half-open. The undergrowth around him was stained red, and a pool of blood had formed around him.

Cyclopspaw opened his jaws to speak, but no words came out. The apprentices were too shocked. After a few moments, Rainbowpaw broke the silence with an unexpected comment.

"It's... It's so beautiful," she muttered. In an instant, she stuck her paws into the red puddle and began coating her own fur with Thunderbolt's blood. "I've never seen such a perfect shade of red! I want it!"

Specialpaw ignored her. She had too many confusing thoughts running through her head. Who killed Thunderbolt? Why were these strange things happening to her perfect clan? What tragic incident would happen next?

And, more importantly, _who would save SpecialClan now that their hero was gone?_

* * *

** AN: Ugh... This hideous story is an example of how NOT to write a Warriors fanfic. **

**If you're looking forward to more, I probably won't be able to add another chapter for about a week. But don't worry, I haven't given up on this. I'll be back soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 2: Catnip Fields

**Chapter 2: Catnip Fields **

Specialpaw and Rainbowpaw worked together to drag Thunderbolt's lifeless body back to camp, and Cyclopspaw dragged the unconscious Gentlepaw. By now, the sun had already set and darkness had swept over the forest.

SpecialClan's camp wasn't hard to find with Specialpaw's scenting powers. It smelled of rainbows and gemstones, and each Clan cat had a unique scent that was easily identifiable through the musty forest smells. In no time at all, the cats had found their way back and were dragging the two bodies into camp.

"Come on, Rainbowpaw!" Specialpaw grunted through a mouthful of Thunderbolt's scruff. "We're almost there!" The rainbow-eyed apprentice kept getting distracted and dropping Thunderbolt's body. This time, her wide eyes were staring at some brambles near the camp entrance.

"Oh, sorry!" she said. She picked up Thunderbolt's body again and they continued onwards.

Once inside the camp, they were instantly greeted with shocked yowls. Wondermoon was the first cat to rush up to them, followed by Watermelonpelt and Rainstorm. Cyclopspaw set down Gentlepaw's body and lowered his head.

"We found Thunderbolt's body hidden in the forest," he announced. "We think he's been murdered by the traitor."

At this, more shocked gasps escaped the jaws of their clanmates. Watermelonpelt's green fur bristled, and Rainstorm's grey whiskers drooped.

Rainstorm sighed. "Oh well," he muttered. "It makes no difference to me. We're all going to die anyways." He turned around and slunk off to the warrior's den, his tail brushing over the ground.

Wondermoon looked down at Gentlepaw. "Take her to my den," she ordered Cyclopspaw. He picked up her body again and followed Wondermoon across the clearing.

Now, the arrival of Thunderbolt's dead body had attracted the attention of the entire Clan. Birdwing flew over and landed next to Specialpaw, Grasshopper leaped up to them, and Dirtstripe trotted over and stared at Thunderbolt with wide eyes. Even grumpy, old Sourheart left the elder's den to see what all the commotion was about.

Questions were soon flying at the two apprentices.

"Where did you find him?" asked smelly Dirtstripe.

"Did you see him die?" asked Birdwing.

"Did you brats kill him?" grumbled Sourheart.

"Can we eat him?" asked Rumblebelly through a mouthful of freshkill.

Specialpaw's head was spinning from all the questions. It had been a long and confusing day, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her moss nest and take a nap. But Rainbowpaw seemed to be enjoying all the questions.

"In some brambles; no; no; probably not," she said in response to the questions. She smiled.

"I have a question," said a deep voice from the back of the crowd. The other cats quieted down. Deathtalon pushed his way through the group until he was standing face-to-face with Rainbowpaw. Smallevil followed him. "If you didn't kill him, why are you covered in Thunderbolt's blood?" Deathtalon asked.

"Yeah, why are you covered in his blood?" added Smallevil.

Rainbowpaw looked lost for words. A silence filled the air, and Deathtalon smirked. Whispers broke out through the crowd, and scared looks filled the cat's eyes.

"Follow me," growled Deathtalon after a few heartbeats. "Starstar ought to hear about this." He stood up and padded towards Starstar's den with Smallevil close behind.

Specialpaw and Rainbowpaw exchanged frightened glances. _Uh oh_, thought Specialpaw. Although he was her father, Deathtalon had never been very kind to Specialpaw, and she wasn't sure why. The two apprentices stood up and followed the SpecialClan deputy, leaving Thunderbolt's body surrounded by the crowd of cats.

They crossed the clearing towards the waterfall that led into the Specialriver. Behind the waterfall was a wide open cave, covered in the camp's most beautiful gemstones. This was the leader's den. Deathtalon ordered Smallevil to stay outside, and the three other cats wedged in one at a time. Specialpaw blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dark cave.

Starstar sat in the center of the den, looking as though she was expecting them. "Welcome to my beautiful den," she said.

The three cats dipped their heads in respect.

"These apprentices have found Thunderbolt's body," growled Deathtalon. "They believe he was murdered."

"Is this true?" Starstar asked the two apprentices.

Specialpaw nodded. "Cyclopspaw and Gentlepaw were also with us," she said. "We think the traitor killed him."

Starstar blinked her starry eyes. "How unusual," she murmured.

"Yes," began Deathtalon. "It is very unusual. In fact, it's almost too unusual. I find it very hard to believe that they just happened to stumble upon Thunderbolt's body. It seems too unlikely." Deathtalon paused and Specialpaw felt her jaw drop open. _What is he trying to say? _

Deathtalon continued. "Why were you apprentices out in the forest anyway? You had no warriors with you, and you could have gotten hurt. Or, you could have hurt someone..." He turned to Starstar. "Starstar, I believe these apprentices are the traitors in our Clan."

Rainbowpaw gasped in alarm and Specialpaw's black fur prickled. How could her own father say such a thing? Surely he didn't believe they had killed Thunderbolt? They were only apprentices after all. _There's no way we would do that!_

Starstar showed no expression as she looked from Deathtalon to the apprentices. For many heartbeats, no cat said a word. With each passing second, Specialpaw felt her fear rising higher and higher. What if Starstar believed him?

Finally Starstar spoke. "This is a matter that I must consult StarClan with," she meowed. She whisked her tail through the air as a signal for the cats to leave.

Outside the leader's cave, Smallevil waited with pricked ears. He had obviously been listening to the entire conversation. Copying Deathtalon, Smallevil glared at the two apprentices.

"Don't think you can get away with murder," hissed Deathtalon. "This will be settled tomorrow." He stalked off with his tail held high, and Smallevil followed him.

Specialpaw and Rainbowpaw stared at each other with terrified expressions. "What do you think will happen?" muttered Rainbowpaw.

Specialpaw wasn't sure what would happen next. After everything that had happened so far, she could barely think straight. She had special powers, Honeymoon was having a forbidden love affair, Butterpaw was still missing, and Thunderbolt was dead. And, to top it all off, her own father thought she was a murderer. Specialpaw sighed.

"I don't know," she told Rainbowpaw. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

The two cats slunk off towards the apprentice's den, feeling confused and worried. Cyclopspaw was already curled up in his nest, but he hadn't fallen asleep yet. As Rainbowpaw told the one-eyed apprentice what had happen, Specialpaw closed her blue eyes and let sleep wash over her.

She awoke to a sharp jabbing in her side. No light was streaming into the den, and she whipped her head up in confusion. A glowing, white figure stood over her. For a moment she feared it was the ghost of Thunderbolt planning to haunt her, but she relaxed as she realized there were two mismatched eyes staring at her. It was Wondermoon.

"Wondermoon?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Follow me," meowed Wondermoon. She padded towards the entrance of the den and turned back to look at Specialpaw. "Hurry, Specialpaw. There isn't much time." Specialpaw watched in confusion as Wondermoon exited the den.

She looked around her to see all of the apprentices were still asleep, including Gentlepaw who had returned from the medicine cat's den. It appeared to be the middle of the night. _Is Womdermoon crazy? What does she want?_

Specialpaw stood up and wove her way out of the den, being careful not to step on any cat's tails and wake them up. She then exited the den, glanced around camp, and spotted Wondermoon outside the medicine cat's den. Wondermoon gave a flick of her tail and disappeared into her den. Specialpaw darted after her.

The medicine cat's den was carved deep into the stone on the far side of camp. Specialpaw poked her nose into the dark cave and sniffed, using her special powers. Along with the scent of Wondermoon, she smelled many different herbs. She also smelled something else; it was something delicious and savory. She stepped into the darkness, eager to know what was happening.

Inside the den, Wondermoon glowed brightly. "Hello, Specialpaw," she meowed.

"What's going on?" asked Specialpaw. "Has Starstar consulted with StarClan yet?"

"Yes, indeed she has," muttered Wondermoon. "And I'm afraid I have terrible news." She paused dramatically. "StarClan was not been able to convince Starstar that you are innocent."

Specialpaw gasped.

"It gets worse." She paused dramatically again (she did that a lot). "Deathtalon has convinced Starstar to banish you from the Clan."

Specialpaw could barely believe her ears. Banishment? From her own father?

"How do you know this? Did StarClan tell you?" asked Specialpaw.

Wondermoon chuckled mysteriously. "I'm the medicine cat; I know everything. I also know who the real traitor is."

Specialpaw felt her spirits lift. "Great!" she exclaimed. "Let's go tell Starstar! She'll have to believe you - you're the medicine cat."

A silence filled the air, and after a few heartbeats Wondermoon shook her head. "I cannot do that."

Specialpaw stared in disbelief. "What do you mean you can't do that? Why not?"

"Because that would be too easy."

Specialpaw shrugged. "Well, I guess that makes sense. But why did you have to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me this?"

"That was only part of the reason why I woke you up. There's somewhere I need to take you." She padded toward the back of the den, where no moonlight reached. If it weren't for her glowing pelt, it would have been impossible to see anything back there.

Specialpaw watched as Wondermoon walked further and further into the cave. She kept expecting to see a stone wall at the end, but as she continued watching she realized the cave didn't _have_ an end. It had turned into a tunnel.

Specialpaw darted after the glowing she-cat. "Wondermoon! Where does this lead?"

Wondermoon didn't answer. Instead, she flicked the tip of her tail over Specialpaw's mouth to quiet her.

The two cats continued in silence for a long way. The tunnel led deeper underground at a gentle slope, and it was full of many twists and turns. At a few places, the tunnel branched out and led down two or three different directions, but Wondermoon always knew the right path to follow. If it weren't for her, Specialpaw was sure she would be lost.

It would have been completely dark inside the tunnel without Wondermoon's radiant body. Specialpaw could see dust being kicked up with each of the medicine cat's gleaming steps. She was certain this labyrinth of tunnels was very old, but she couldn't imagine what creatures used them before the Clans. After all, the Clans were still very young. Her whiskers grazed the rough stone walls, and she absentmindedly wondered how the tunnels were formed. _It must have taken a long time to carve these_, she thought to herself.

Specialpaw was pulled out of her thoughts as a strong smell blasted her nose. She opened her mouth and scented the air; it was the same savory scent she had gotten a trace of back in the medicine cat's den.

"What's that smell?" she asked Wondermoon, breaking the long silence.

"You'll find out soon enough." Wondermoon answered. Specialpaw sighed in annoyance. Why did she always have to be so vague?

As they spoke, the ground beneath their paws began to slope upwards. Excitement coursed through Specialpaw's veins as she wondered what would be at the end. It was no longer quite as dark inside the tunnels, and Specialpaw hoped that meant they were near the exit.

Soon, moonlight flooded the caves and Specialpaw peered ahead of Wondermoon. The exit was just tail-lengths ahead! When they exited the tunnel, she took in a deep breath and immediately looked around her.

The tunnel had emerged in the center of a wide field. Growing everywhere in sight where strange, delicious-smelling plants. They had long green stalks that were tipped with bunches of little white and purple flowers. Specialpaw felt her mouth beginning to water, and she had a sudden urge to roll through the plants.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"These are the Catnip Fields," responded Wondermoon. "Every Clan has a tunnel that leads here, because this is the way we communicate with StarClan." She looked down at Specialpaw and blinked her mismatched eyes. "Specialpaw, I believe it is time for your first meeting with StarClan."

Specialpaw's fur prickled in excitement. "StarClan?" she whispered, awestruck. "But why?"

"Because you are special."

Specialpaw could barely contain her excitement. _I've always wanted to meet StarClan! Maybe being special isn't so bad after all..._

"How does it work?" she asked excitedly.

"It's very simple; all you have to do roll around in the catmint stalks and breath in their scent."

"But how will I know when it's working?"

Wondermoon chuckled. "Trust me, you will know when it's working. When you start to see cats made out of stars, that's when you can stop."

With that, Wondermoon dove into the nearest clump of catmint. Specailpaw took in a deep breath, readying herself to meet StarClan. _Here I come, StarClan! I hope you're ready for me._ She plunged in after her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update. Next chapter should be up in just a few days! But maybe not...I don't know yet.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Special Prophecy

**Chapter 3: A Special Prophecy**

StarClan was exactly how Specialpaw had imagined it. It was the most beautiful place in existence. Surprisingly, it was even more amazing than her own forest home. Regal warriors trotted through star-covered undergrowth, and majestic cats frolicked through meadows of starry flowers. Everywhere she looked she saw her happy warrior ancestors.

She took a few steps forward, waiting for one of them to notice her.

"Where are you going?" asked a silky voice from behind her.

Specialpaw nearly jumped. She spun around, only to come face-to-face with a beautiful, starry she-cat. "O-Oh," she stammered. "Hi. I'm Specialpaw. Who are you?" Specialpaw stared at the she-cat in front of her. She had shiny, starry fur, and unique violet eyes.

She smiled. "My name is Beautybreeze. I am your mother, Specialpaw."

Specialpaw's jaw dropped open, and she stared at the gorgeous she-cat. She had been told her mother was the most beautiful cat ever, but she didn't realize just how beautiful she had really been. This cat was stunning. Absolutely perfect. Specialpaw lowered her gaze to the ground. How could she possibly be related to such a cat? She was too ugly.

Specialpaw said nothing, so Beautybreeze continued. "I have been watching over you from the moment you were born, darling. All of StarClan has. You are special."

Specialpaw sighed slightly. _Great_, she thought. _Another cat who thinks I'm special_. "Actually," she muttered, "I'm not very special at all."

"Specialpaw, don't ever say that. You are more special than you could ever imagine. A long and incredible journey is ahead of you, a journey full of dangerous twists and turns that you will never see coming. It is a journey that will shape your personality, shape your mind, and shape your life. You _are_ special."

Specialpaw's eyes widened. A journey? That _did_ sound pretty special.

"And you've only just begun to discover the wonderful powers that you posses. Super-scenting abilities are nothing compared to what other powers you will discover."

"But why did you give me these powers?" asked Specialpaw.

The starry cat chuckled. "We have decided to gift you with these powers for reasons that are very obvious to us. You have an awe-inspiring destiny, Specialpaw. Cats as special as you _deserve_ incredible powers."

"But I'm nothing special," Specialpaw protested once again. "I'm just like any other cat!"

Beautybreeze blinked her violet eyes and stared at her daughter. "Specialpaw, you are special. Don't ever forget that." With a loud whoosh, a gust a stars surrounded Beautybreeze, and the she-cat slowly began to fade.

"Wait! Come back! I have so much more I need to ask you!"

But it was too late. Specialpaw was slipping away from StarClan, and the entire world started to fade around her. She shut her eyes, trying to hold onto the perfect image of that perfect place, but when she opened them it was gone.

She was laying in the catmint stalks, belly towards the sky. _How long was I in StarClan?_ she wondered. Her encounter with StarClan had felt brief, but the sky already seemed to be getting lighter. There was a pounding in her head and her whole body ached. Slowly, she got to her feet and glanced around.

She spotted Wondermoon sitting near the entrance to the tunnel with a concerned look on her face. She looked deep in thought, and Specialpaw wondered what could possibly be wrong. After visiting StarClan, didn't medicine cats feel happy?

Specialpaw shook her head, trying to ignore the steady ache. "Wondermoon?" Specialpaw trotted up to the medicine cat. "What's wrong?"

Wondermoon turned her mismatched gaze towards Specialpaw. "Just something I heard in StarClan. I don't think you would understand..." she muttered. She stared off into the distance once again.

Wondermoon looked uncharacteristically confused. Normally, Specialpaw would have brushed it aside and not given it much thought. But after visiting StarClan, she felt filled with confidence and power (she also felt a little lightheaded, and she couldn't quite think clearly). She was ready for anything, and she could understand anything.

She sat sown next to Wondermoon. "Tell me." "Well... If you insist." Wondermoon shifted her weight to a more comfortable position, signifying that this would be a long story.

"It was many moons ago," she began. "I was a young medicine cat back then, known as Wonderpaw, and I was full of energy and spirit. I had everything I ever wanted: a Clan that appreciated me, a family that loved me, and friends that cared about me. But I still felt as if something was missing. I would sort herbs all day and all night, and I would tell myself that I was happy, but deep down I knew something was wrong. I wasn't enjoying life, and I wondered if I had made the right choices.

"One day it all became too much. Sickness broke out in SpecialClan, and I didn't know what herbs to use or how to save everyone. The entire Clan was relying on _me_ to save them, to rid them of the sickness, to be their hero. So I ran.

"You see Specialpaw, some cats just aren't cut out to be the hero. Some cats crack under the pressure, and need to run away from it. I'm ashamed to say that I was one of those cats. I ran away, as far away as I could, and I vowed to never look back. As a medicine cat, I didn't know the island territories very well, so I just kept running until I was certain no cat would ever find me.

"I found myself a nice place to live. It was a mossy clearing on the far side of the island that was surrounded by the tallest trees I'd ever seen. To this day, I've still never seen trees quite as tall as those ones. It was wonderful; I taught myself how to hunt, I made my own nest, and I even named my home the Magical Moss Covered Clearing. I thought I could start my life over in a place where no other cats would ever set foot.

"But one day another cat _did_ set foot in my Magical Moss Covered Clearing. I was out hunting, and when I returned I saw him sitting there, as if he were waiting or me. He looked about my age. I don't want to bore you, so to make a long story short: the two of us fell in love.

"I knew nothing about him, other than his name - Hotnesspaw - and that he had also run away from his Clan - SecretClan - and he never wanted to return. We were meant for each other, and we spent a lot of time together in the Magical Moss Covered Clearing. But one day I started to feel a little guilty. Guilty that I had left my Clan behind, guilty that I had broken the warrior code, and guilty that I was too cowardly to stay.

"So I ran away again. This time I ran away from Hotnesspaw, and I ran away from the Magical Moss Covered Clearing. I returned to find most cats in SpecialClan had died."

Specialpaw interrupted the story with a gasp. "Most cats were dead?" she exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry. I brought them back to life with my medicine cat powers. Anyways, the point of the store is this: I never saw Hotnesspaw again." Wondermoon lowered her mismatched gaze to her paws, sighing.

Specialpaw was surprised to hear such a long story from Wondermoon. Usually the medicine cat was very quiet and mysterious. "Did you really break the Warrior Code?" she asked.

"Yes, but all medicine cats do. None of us actually obey the rule about no mate."

Specialpaw nodded her head, thinking about the story she had just been told. What was the point of such a story? Surely it had some valuable life lesson that she would remember forever? _Maybe the moral of the story is to never run away?_

Suddenly a thought hit Specialpaw. "Wait a minute... What did that have to do with StarClan?"

Wondermoon looked confused for a moment. "StarClan? Oh, that's right, I almost forgot!" She smiled at Specialpaw. "I received a prophecy while I was in StarClan: '_Something special will save the Clan_.' It reminded me of Hotnesspaw because he was very special to me."

A prophecy? Specialpaw felt her heart race. The Clan would be safe after all! "What do you think the prophecy means?" she asked excitedly.

Wondermoon sighed. "Although I am the wise, almighty medicine cat, I have absolutely no idea at all what this prophecy could possibly mean."

"Oh."

A silence filled the air, and Specialpaw looked up towards the brightening sky. She'd tried to stay positive so far, but it was all becoming too much. She was glad the Clan would be saved, but tomorrow morning she and her friends would face banishment. She had no idea what would happen after that. She realized with a shudder that they could all die. _We're only six moons old_. How were four apprentices supposed to survive on their own in the wild?

After a few moments, Wondermoon got to her paws. She yawned. "Specialpaw, we should go back to camp before anyone else wakes up."

Specialpaw nodded and followed Wondermoon to the tunnel's entrance. Her head was a little less painful how, and she could think a little more clearly. She still wondered how she and her friends would make it by; being in the wilderness alone wouldn't be easy for them. Specialpaw only hoped someone would discover who the real traitor was and Starstar would welcome them back to the Clan.

She almost laughed at the hopelessness of that thought. She knew the only ones who could save them were themselves. _StarClan, wish me luck_.

**.o.o.o.**

For the second time that day, Specialpaw awoke to a sharp jabbing in her side. She flung her eyes open, expecting to see Wondermoon standing over her again. But it wasn't Wondermoon - this time it was Deathtalon.

"Get up!" he growled. Slowly, Specialpaw got to her paws. She stretched her limbs and blinked the sleep out of her eyes, glancing around the den as she did so. The other three apprentices were also waking up, and sunlight was reaching into the den. Specialpaw's body still ached, but her head was no longer pounding. She yawned, feeling exhausted.

Deathtalon exited the den with a flick of his tail. Gentlepaw, Rainbowpaw, Cyclopspaw and Specialpaw followed him out into the sunlight.

Outside the den, the entire Clan sat in a semi-circle around the leader's ledge. Most cats had confused looks on their faces, and Specialpaw guessed they had no idea what was going on. She looked at her friends, who looked equally as confused.

"What's going on?" whispered Cyclopspaw as they followed Deathtalon across the camp clearing.

"We're being banished," muttered Specialpaw.

Cyclopspaw and Gentlepaw gasped. "B-B-B-Banishment?" stuttered Gentlepaw.

Rainbowpaw's colorful eyes widened in excitement. "Banished? That's great!" she exclaimed. She didn't seem to understand what banishment was.

Deathtalon turned his head and hissed at the apprentices, "Be quiet back there!"

They fell silent. Deathtalon led them to the center of the semi-circle, and told them to sit. He then climbed up to the leader's ledge where Starstar was waiting.

Starstar twitched her whiskers to get the Clan's attention. She cleared her throat, and began, "Hello, my beautiful Clan. I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called a meeting today." She looked down at the cats, and blinked her starry eyes. "You will find out soon enough. This meeting will be shocking to you - even more shocking than the last. This meeting has to do with the Clan's traitor."

The cats below gasped in surprise.

"I have discovered who the traitor is."

More shocked gasps.

"I have actually discovered that there are four traitors, not just one."

Now the cats started to look panicked, and their eyes widened in fright.

"The traitors are someone you would have never expected. But I can confirm that they are indeed the real traitors. I have even consulted with StarClan over the issue." She paused dramatically and took in a deep breath. "The traitors are Specialpaw and her friends!" she yowled.

The cats in the semi-circle were suddenly all glaring at the apprentices. Some were even spitting out insults.

"I'm not at all surprised!" hissed Sourheart. "Those brats have never been trustworthy!"

Watermelonpelt nodded her head. "You're right, Sourheart! Those mousebrains have probably been planning on drinking my blood since the moment they were born!"

"I bet they've been stealing from the freshkill pile, too!" added Rumblebelly. "That's why it's always so low!" He glanced around nervously.

Soon the entire Clan was screeching and yowling. Specialpaw glanced at her friends. They looked terrified.

Starstar cleared her throat and the Clan instantly quieted down. "I don't want to make this too long, so in short: Specialpaw, Cyclopspaw, Rainbowpaw and Gentlepaw are hereby banned from SpecialClan." She turned towards the four apprentices. "You have until sundown to get off SpecialClan territory. If any SpecialClan warriors find you after that time, they have my permission to rip you to shreds."

The Clan cheered, and Specialpaw felt her eyes widen. Where were they going to go?

* * *

**AN: I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. I didn't really feel like writing this chapter, but after reading the reviews I felt more motivated to continue. So thank you :) **

**School is starting next week, and that means this will definitely be updated much less often. I'll still try to update as much as possible, but I have a pretty busy schedule this year so you might have to be patient.**


	5. Chapter 4: OutcastClan

**AN: First of all, I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I was updating on a regular schedule, then all of a sudden school started and now there is a lot of homework to deal with :( So sorry about that.**

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: OutcastClan**

The sun was just dipping below the treetops as Specialpaw and her friends padded through the forest. They had decided to head to the south of the island where no Clans lived, and by now they had been walking for a very long time. Their drooping tails dragged further across the ground with each sluggish step.

Specialpaw stopped in front of an old oak tree and turned to the others. "Well, we're probably out of SpecialClan territory by now," she meowed.

No one spoke. Instead, they nodded their heads and sat down next to the oak tree.

After a while, Cyclopspaw broke the silence with a sigh. "So... What should we do now?" he mumbled.

Rainbowpaw bounced up and down on her paws. "I know! We should go on more adventures! We can try to stop the traitor!" Her rainbow eyes gleamed.

Gentlepaw looked uncertain. "I don't know about that. Don't you think that sounds a little too...dangerous?" She shifted uncomfortably on her paws. "We should probably just take a nap. Or cuddle." She gave Cyclopspaw a hopeful glance, but the one-eyed tom didn't notice.

Specialpaw shook her head. "No, first we should find some food. Then we can think about what to do next." She sniffed the air, expecting to scent some prey. But a buttery scent hit her nose instead. _Buttery scent? Where have I smelled that before? Buttery... Butter... Butterpaw!_

She gasped. "Oh no! We forgot about Butterpaw!"

Blank expressions crossed her friends face's.

"Who?" asked Rainbowpaw.

"You know, that guy who slipped and fell back in Chapter 1. He's a cream-colored tomcat. He's smooth like butter."

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Rainbowpaw. "I remember him! I think he's my brother or something."

Gentlepaw looked worried. "W-Well, I think it's a good thing he's gone. His butter was a slippery tripping hazard."

Cyclopspaw rolled his eye and snapped, "So what if he was a 'tripping hazard'? He was our friend, we can't just forget about him!"

Rainbowpaw started bouncing on her paws again. "Let's go save him! This is the perfect adventure!"

Specialpaw considered what her friends were saying. Butterpaw wasn't a very important friend, but they couldn't just forget about him. Going to find him would be dangerous, but it would also be heroic. Maybe the Clan would understand that they weren't evil if they saved another cat? Specialpaw's spirits lifted at the thought. Rainbowpaw was right, it _was_the perfect adventure.

"I agree," she announced. "We have to find and rescue him. Maybe the Clan will think we're heroes."

Rainbowpaw let out a squeal of joy, and Cyclopspaw smiled brightly. Gentlepaw frowned, but she didn't say anything.

"Follow me!" exclaimed Specialpaw as she scented the air. The butter scent was coming from far away, probably on the other side of the island. "We're not allowed back into SpecialClan territory, so we'll have to skirt around it."

Without waiting for a reply, she darted to the left and turned around the oak tree. She was letting her nose lead her now, and she began to lose sense of anything else happening around her. It was just the scent of butter, butter, butter... Her nose was taking her far away, and she was only dully aware of her paws moving over the ground as time passed. Her special powers were kicked in, and everything else was a blur. She was only aware of the thumping of her heart._ Butter, butter, butter..._

**.o.o.o.**

Specialpaw's legs stopped moving. She blinked twice, completely unaware of where she was. It was dark out, and she realized she must have been tracking for a long time. She turned around.

Her friends stood behind her, panting. Cyclopspaw said, "Are you finally finished scenting? That took hours."

A confused look crossed Specialpaw's face. "Hours? It felt like seconds," she said.

"It must be a special part of your powers," said Rainbowpaw. "Some sort of special-power-trance-thingy!"

Specialpaw nodded her head. "I guess so." She looked around, but only saw trees. As she scented the air, bitter disappointment settled in the pit of her stomach. Why wasn't there a buttery aroma in the air?

"Have you guys seen Butterpaw?"

They shook their heads.

"Weren't you leading us to him?" asked Gentlepaw.

"I was trying to, but..." She sighed. "I have no idea where we are. I guess I made a mistake."

Rainbowpaw didn't look concerned. "Don't be silly, Specialpaw! You never make mistakes. Your powers probably led you hear for a reason. It was meant to be!" Her colorful eyes gleamed with happiness.

Specialpaw glanced around again. _Meant to be? It just looks like any old part of the forest to me._

"I don't know," Specialpaw began. "This place doesn't look very special. I think my powers must be broken."

Before any of her friends could reply, a loud crash sounded from the nearby undergrowth. It was followed by a distinct hiss and quiet muttering.

Specialpaw's eyes widened. What could that have been? "Hello?" she called.

No reply was heard. Specialpaw tried to scent the air, but her powers really did seem to be broken - she couldn't smell anything. She felt her fur beginning to prickle.

Gentlepaw was trembling. "W-What do you think that was...?" she whispered.

Even Cyclopspaw seemed frightened. "Maybe we're being followed." There was a slight tremble in his voice.

Just then, another loud noise was heard. It was a whooshing noise, like a loud gust of wind. It sounded like... It sounded like a very loud sneeze.

Specialpaw felt her fear melt away. "Hello?" she asked again. "If you're trying to spy on us, you aren't doing a very good job! Come out of the bushes!" Her tail flicked in impatience.

For a heartbeat, nothing happened. Then the undergrowth parted and two cats stepped out. The first was a skinny, brown tabby. His nose looked drippy, and Specialpaw assumed he was the one who had sneezed. From behind him came a long-furred, cream colored she-cat. Her appearance would have been normal, if it weren't for the unusual color of her nose. It was the brightest pink Specialpaw had ever seen.

The brown tabby sniffed, then said, "Hello." His voice sounded stuffy.

Specialpaw was very confused, and an awkward silence filled the air.

The long-haired she-cat stepped forward, a giant smile stretching across her face. "Hi!" she shrieked. "I'm Rosenose." She moved even further forward until she was uncomfortably close. "Who are _you_?"

Specialpaw found it very hard to concentrate with Rosenose's nose less than a mouse-length in front of her face. It was just so bright.

"Hi," she said, trying not to look at the unsightly thing. "Were you spying on us? I thought no Clans lived on this part of the island."

Suddenly Rosenose looked very offended, and her fur fluffed out. She looked like an angry fluff-ball. "How dare you?" she shrieked. "_Of course_ Clans live out here. _We_live out here!" She flicked her tail at the brown tabby, who had a worried look in his eyes. "We are part of the great and mighty OutcastClan! Don't deny that we exist!" She spun around dramatically and disappeared back into the undergrowth, leaving the apprentices alone with the unnamed tomcat.

The scrawny tabby sighed. "Sorry about that," he said. "Rosenose can be a little...dramatic. My name's Loudsneeze. We -" He stopped what he was saying, and let out a very loud sneeze. "Sorry. Anyways, we live out here. Me and Rosenose, that is."

"Oh," said Specialpaw.

"Are we trespassing in your territory?" asked Cyclopspaw. "She said you're called OutcastClan?"

"Oh, right. No, don't worry about anything like that." He sneezed again, and this time Specialpaw felt it spray her. _Gross_, she thought.

Loudsneeze continued. "We don't actually have any territory. You see, we aren't really a Clan. In fact, there's only three of us - me, Rosenose, and a tom named Lostpaw. We call ourselves OutcastClan because..." A sad look clouded his eyes. "We were outcast from our Clans." He sneezed again.

Rainbowpaw's eyes brightened. "Hey, that's great! So were we!"

Loudsneeze nodded. "Hmm, I guess that explains why you're way out here. Sorry if you thought we were spying on you, it's just that we don't usually see other cats on this side of the island so we were confused."

Gentlepaw spoke up. "Um, w-why were you outcast?" she muttered. "Are you..._dangerous_?" She whispered dangerous, as if it was a terrible word.

Loudsneeze laughed a snotty chuckle. "I guess I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"We were wrongly accused of being traitors," Specialpaw explained. "In SpecialClan."

Loudsneeze looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry to hear that," he meowed. "I was a SuperClan warrior, but they sent me away because I sneeze too loud." As if to prove it, he let out another loud sneeze.

"Oh. Well that's unusual. I'm sorry to hear that," Specialpaw meowed.

Another silence filled the air, but this time it was broken by Rainbowpaw's peppy meow.

"I don't think we ever introduced ourselves!" she exclaimed. "I'm Rainbowpaw, that's Cyclopspaw, and that's Gentlepaw." She nodded towards Specialpaw. "And _that's_Specialpaw. She's special."

"Specialpaw of SpecialClan?" asked Loudsneeze. "How special."

Specialpaw sighed inwardly, trying not to let her frustration show. Why did every cat have to think she was so special? I just want to be normal, she thought to herself.

"Do you four have anywhere to go?" asked Loudsneeze. "You're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you would like."

"Thank you," said Cyclopspaw, "but we wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You wouldn't be. In fact, it would be nice to have some new cats around. It gets boring with just the three of us."

"Thank you for the offer, but we're actually on a mission to save another cat. We don't want to waste any time," Specialpaw explained.

Rainbowpaw smiled and looked at her friends. "Aww, come on guys! Butterpaw can wait." She leaned in towards Specialpaw's ear and whispered, "Remember, this is meant to be. Your powers led us here."

Specialpaw sighed. _Oh yeah, I forgot about my powers leading us here._"On second thought," she said, "we would be grateful stay a little while."

Loudsneeze smiled. "Okay then, I'll take you our camp." He spun around and trotted into the undergrowth. The apprentices followed.

As they walked, Loudsneeze said, "Since you'll be staying with us, there are some thing I should probably tell you. First there's Rosenose - she can be pretty crazy, but she is a nice cat. She just likes attention." He leaped over a fallen tree and continued walking. "She might try to convince you she's leader of OutcastClan, but we don't really have a leader." He paused to sneeze. "Sorry. Anyways, the other cat in OutcastClan is Lostpaw. That isn't really his name though, we don't know what it is. He doesn't even know his name. You see, we found Lostpaw unconscious in the forest, and when he woke up he couldn't remember anything. Not his family, his Clan, or his name. He'd forgotten his whole life. So we just call him Lostpaw." He sneezed again.

Specialpaw frowned. "How sad. It must be awful to not remember anything."

Loudsneeze shrugged. "He seems to be just fine with it. It's probably easier that way."

They swerved around a tree, and Loudsneeze stopped. "Here it is!" he announced, flicking his tail at the clearing in front of them.

It was a mossy clearing, and at this time of night it was bathed in beautiful moonlight. Surrounding the clearing were incredibly tall trees, the tallest Specialpaw had ever seen. _Something is familiar about this place_, she thought. Then she realized it.

They were staring at the Magical Moss Covered Clearing.

* * *

**AN: Ta-da! It took over a month, but I finally got another chapter up. Again, sorry for the lateness. I'll try to get the next one up sooner.**

**Also, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews I've gotten! When I first posted this, I was a little afraid no one would read it... But you have :3**


	6. Chapter 5: A Squeaky Nut

**AN: Bdhfdmd... Yes, yes, I am a faliure at updating. How long was that? Like four months? Sorry. Don't hate me :( **

**In case you've forgotten everything that happened, this is how it went down: Butterpaw (unimportant friend) gets lost, Thunderbolt (usual hero) shows up dead. Deathtalon (angry daddy) blames the murder on Specialpaw (protagonist) and her friends, so Starstar (leader) banishes them away from SpecialClan. The friends wander for a little bit, trying to find Butterpaw. They then come across OutcastClan. Will they solve the murder mystery? Will Butterpaw ever be found? Read to find out...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Squeaky Nut**

Specialpaw felt her jaw drop. Was this really the Magical Moss Covered Clearing?

"I.. I think I know about this place..." she muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Loudsneeze.

"This place. I heard a story about it once. I know a cat who used to lived here." She glanced around. The tall trees, the mossy ground... This was _definitely_ the Magical Moss Covered Clearing.

Loudsneeze sneezed. "Well, that must have been a long time ago. Rosenose and I have been here for many seasons."

At the mention of her name, Rosenose came darting out of a nearby bush and stopped in front of the group of cats. "What are you doing here? I haven't given you permission into my camp!" she shouted in a hostile tone.

Before anyone could explain anything, Rainbowpaw moved towards Rosenose and stared at her. Then she whispered, "Wow. You have the most beautiful nose I've ever seen."

Rosenose instantly forgot her hostility. "Well thank you very much! I like my nose too, it's _super_ great. Back in SuperClan everyone was jealous of it, so that's why they exiled me." She tipped her head back and showed off her nose in every possible position.

Loudsneeze started inching away from Rainbowpaw and Rosenose. Cyclopspaw and Specialpaw followed. The two she-cats continued their conversation about Rosenose's pink nose, and soon they were out of earshot.

"SuperClan didn't kick her out because they were jealous, they just thought she was annoying," Loudsneeze explained. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I knew a cat who lived here. She called this the Magical Moss Covered Clearing."

"The Magical Moss Covered Clearing? That's catchy. Maybe we'll start calling it that too." Loudsneeze nodded his head thoughtfully. Then he sneezed.

"Yeah, I guess it is -" Specialpaw was cut short when the undergrowth nearby parted and a young tomcat stepped out. She felt her draw drop. He was the most attractive tomcat she had ever had the privilege of looking at. She could see his strong muscles ripple under his pelt as he moved, and the look in his eyes nearly caused her to melt. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she lowered her gaze to her paws.

"Oh, hello Lostpaw! How did the hunting go?" Loudsneeze greeted him.

Lostpaw dipped his head to say hello. "Well, it was okay. I caught seven voles, sixteen mice, and thirty-five rabbits, but I could only find two sparrows."

"That's okay," said Loudsneeze. He sneezed. "Better luck next time."

Lostpaw turned his attention towards the new cats, and Specialpaw felt very self-conscious. "Who are these cats?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce them!" Loudsneeze exclaimed. "This is Cyclopspaw," he waved his tail at the one-eyed cat. "And this is Specialpaw," he flicked his tail at her. "They'll be staying here awhile."

Lostpaw nodded, then turned his gaze to the blushing Specialpaw. "Specialpaw? Wow, that's a beautiful name," he meowed.

"Um, I.. It's.. I'm, oh," Specialpaw spluttered. She cleared her throat. "I mean, _thank you_."

Lostpaw smiled. His smile was absolutely beautiful. Maybe toms weren't supposed to be _beautiful_, but Lostpaw really was. His pure white, glimmering fur captured the starlight and sent it shimmering back over the cats, and his glowing eyes were the exact color of the sun. He was tall and slender, and strong muscles rippled under his fur. And his smile: his smile was enough to melt any she-cat's heart.

Specialpaw realized she was purring and she quickly stopped herself.

Loudsneeze sneezed. "Well, now that you've met everyone I think we can share a piece of prey and settle down for the night. It's getting late." He sneezed. "We can chat more tomorrow."

With that, the cats split off into groups. Gentlepaw followed Cyclopspaw towards the freshkill pile and Loudsneeze went off to join Rainbowpaw and Rosenose, who were still discussing the color pink. Specialpaw was left staring at Lostpaw.

Lostpaw smiled at her. "Well I guess it's just you and me," he said. "Would you like to share a rabbit with me?"

The thought of sharing a rabbit with this hunk made her heart skip a beat. "Uh, yeah," she muttered, "that would be great."

Lostpaw strutted towards the large mound of freshkill in the middle of the Magical Moss Covered Clearing. He stuck his face in and emerged with a plump and juicy rabbit in his jaws. Specialpaw suddenly realized she hadn't eaten in ages. _Wow, I sure am hungry..._

Lostpaw walked to the edge of the meadow and Specialpaw followed. He dropped the rabbit at their paws and sat down, beckoning with his tail for her to join him. Blushing, she sat down a mouse-length away from him.

Throughout the meal neither of them said a word, but Lostpaw inched closer to her with every heartbeat. Before long their pelts were brushing, sending prickles of electricity up Specialpaw's spine.

When the rabbit was finished, Lostpaw yawned and looked into Specialpaw's eyes. "Well that was lovely," he announced with a smile. "Thank you for sharing that meal with me." He yawned for the second time and stood up. "Now I'm afraid I must be off to sleep. It's getting quite late." Without another word, he disappeared into the undergrowth.

Specialpaw stood up and stretched. She looked to the sky and realized Lostpaw was right: it was late. With a yawn, she scurried over to where Gentlepaw, Rainbowpaw and Cyclopspaw were sleeping. She curled up beside them and wrapped her black tail over her nose. As she drifted off to sleep, she was still thinking about the gorgeous Lostpaw.

**.o.o.o.**

When Specialpaw awoke, sunlight was streaming into the Magical Moss Covered Clearing. She blinked, trying to clear the sleep from her blue eyes. She had slept well, and her muscles felt relaxed. For the first time in a long while, she knew she was going to have a great day.

She stood up and gave her fur a shake before looking around the clearing. Lostpaw, Cyclopspaw and Loudsneeze were discussing something at the other end of the clearing, while Gentlepaw, Rainbowpaw and Rosenose were gossiping a few tail-lengths away. Rainbowpaw looked up and flashed Specialpaw a giant smile, which she returned with a nod of her head. _I hope they're not talking about me_, she thought. _I think I'll avoid them_. With a flick of her tail, she pranced towards the toms.

Lostpaw was the first to greet her. "Good morning Specialpaw. Did you sleep well?"

"Hello," she responded. "Yes I did, thanks." She wanted to say more to him, but she felt too embarrassed.

Loudsneeze sneezed. "We were just talking about how to rescue your friend Butterpaw," he said. He sneezed again. Then once more.

Specialpaw had completely forgotten about him. _Does anyone even care about that guy?_ "Oh, you don't have to help us. He's our problem, not yours."

"But we'd be happy to help," Lostpaw explained.

Cyclopspaw nodded. "They say they're willing to help us, so we might as well accept it. I was just telling them about how we lost him back in Chapter 1."

"Well okay," said Specialpaw. "How do you suggest we find him?"

Loudsneeze sighed. "Well that's the problem. We have no idea who captured him or where he is. I guess the first step is to search for clues as to where he could be."

"Who are you talking about?" asked a voice from behind them. The four cats turned around to see Rainbowpaw, Rosenose and Gentlepaw.

"Butterpaw," explained Cyclopspaw.

"Who?" asked Rainbowpaw and Rosenose at the same time.

"He's your brother, Rainbowpaw," Gentlepaw said softly.

"Hmmm..." Rainbowpaw paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Never heard of him," she announced with a shake of her head.

"Anyway," started Lostpaw. "We're going to split up and search for him. Then at the end of the day we can all come back here and announce if we have discovered anything." He looked around at the six other cats. "Rosenose and Rainbowpaw are going to search to the west, and Specialpaw and I will look for him in the north." He looked at Gentlepaw. "You and Cyclopspaw can search in the south," he told her.

"Ok. Let's go," Cyclopspaw said. Loudsneezee sneezed again, spraying the ground in front of him.

"I think that's unsanitary..." whispered a wide-eyed Gentlepaw. No one seemed to hear her.

Rosenose, thinking it was a game, shouted, "I'm going to find him first!" She darted at full speed into the bushes to the west.

The rest of the cats split into their groups and went their separate ways. Specialpaw was delighted to have more time alone with Lostpaw, but she feared she would say something foolish and make an idiot of herself. She remained silent.

After traveling only a few tail-lengths into the forest, she tripped and fell over a squirrel.

"Oh, foxdung!" she spat through a mouthful of dirt. The squirrel she had tripped over blinked at her then scurried up a tree.

Lostpaw rushed to her side. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

_Hurt myself? No. Made a complete furball out of myself? Yes_. "Yeah, I'm fine," she meowed. "There is a lot of prey out here..." she muttered, trying to distract Lostpaw from her clumsiness. She felt hot beneath her fur as she stood up.

"Yeah, there is," responded Lostpaw. "Apparently enough to trip over." He smiled. "We should hunt."

"Um, okay, sure." She dropped into a crouch and snuck up on a mouse that sat a few inches in front of her. She leapt into the air and landed squarely on her target, trapping it to the ground.

"Nice catch!" Lostpaw squeaked. At least she _thought_ it was Lostpaw who said that. _Wait a minute... Squeaked? Lostpaw doesn't squeak..._

"Down here!" the voice called again.

Specialpaw looked down at her paws and felt her jaw drop. It was the _mouse_. Unsure what to do, she called out, "Lostpaw!"

Lostpaw emerged from the undergrowth a few inches away. "What's wrong?"

"Well, please don't think I'm crazy, but... This mouse is talking to me."

Lostpaw's eyes widened. "Really?" He walked up to the mouse and looked down into it's beady eyes. "Hello?"

The mouse scrunched up its little nose. "Hello there, tomcat," he squeaked.

Lostpaw gave Specialpaw a confused look. "Specialpaw... I can only hear squeaking."

Specialpaw's eyes widened. "No, that can't be! He's talking. He just said hello to you!"

Lostpaw gasped. "Cyclopspaw told me you have special powers. Maybe this is one of them?"

Specialpaw wasn't sure whether to feel flattered that Lostpaw was talking about her with other cats, or to be annoyed that Cyclopspaw was gossiping about her powers. She had hoped Lostpaw would think of her as normal, but any chances of that happening were gone.

"Yeah, maybe it is," she said with a sigh.

"Well, keep talking to him! Maybe he knows where Butterpaw is."

Specialpaw cleared her throat and addressed the mouse. "Hello little mouse," she said, unsure how to begin. "I am Specialpaw of SpecialClan."

The mouse stared at her. "My name is Nut," he stated simply.

"We have some questions for you, Nut. We are looking for a cat named Butterpaw. He is the color of butter, he smells like butter, and he spreads like butter. Have you seen him?"

Nut looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, I do remember smelling some butter yesterday. I smelled it over in SparkleClan territory. I hope that answers your question." He glanced nervously at the claws above his head. "Now, if you don't mind, will you please let me live?"

"He says he smelled him in SparkleClan territory," announced Specialpaw.

Lostpaw nodded. "Great! The only problem is we have no idea how to get there."

Nut cleared his throat. "Let's make a deal: I'll lead you to SparkleClan territory if you let me live."

Specialpaw told Lostpaw what Nut had proposed. "I think that's a fair deal," said Lostpaw.

Specialpaw lifted her paws and let Nut get up. "We need to go back and tell our friends," she told him.

"Okay," said Nut.

The two cats started walking back to the Magical Moss Covered Clearing with Nut following them close behind. _This is great! We'll find Butterpaw in no time! _thought Specialpaw._ Hopefully nothing goes wrong..._

* * *

**AN: Some of you had some good guesses about who the gorgeous Lostpaw really is. Some of your guesses might be right, some might be wrong. But just remember: this is a parody. You need to think ****_inside_**** the box. Try to imagine the most annoying, cheesiest plot twist possible...and that's probably who he is ;)**

**On another note, my birthday is in a few days! Leave a review as an early birthday gift to me? Please...?**


End file.
